The Miracles of the Brain
by I am in Loki's Army
Summary: Four teenage girls went into a science experiment as regular human beings but came out as demonic freaks. Not knowing the full extent of their powers, they went into hiding, leaving behind dreams, distraught families and friends, jobs- everything that made living worth it. With only each other to lean on, the four girls have a lust for revenge, and they want it... (Full sum inside)


Summary: Four teenage girls went into a science experiment as regular human beings but came out as demonic freaks. Not knowing the full extent of their powers, they went into hiding, leaving behind dreams, distraught families and friends, jobs- everything that made living worth it. With only each other to lean on, the four girls have a lust for revenge, and they want it in the only way they know how- to kill. The acts of murder the four of them have committed all around the globe have made them feared by the whole state of New York and beyond. The activities of the four girls have caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D and they try to contain the chaos the only way possible- to send in the Avengers. But what happens when the Avengers can't contain the chaos? And what's with the girls saying that they have information?

* * *

A/N: Hello fellow Soldiers! Thanks for giving this a go! I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this story, but I have a faint idea. The plot is very loosely based off of the movie 'Lucy'. I have not seen the movies but the commercials gave me an idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel or Lucy. All rights reserved.

* * *

Prologue

A man and a woman walked out of the bar at an hour so late no sane person would dare venture out. The dark brown haired dark brown eyed man, completely wasted, almost dropped his car keys into a storm drain as he stumbled toward his beat up black Porsche Carrera GT. The woman, who was much more sober, suggested that he let her drive to his place. The man tripped into the passenger seat as an answer, dropping the keys on the pavement.

Picking up the discarded keys, the woman daintily stepped into the drivers seat. Having had only a few drinks, her abnormally fast metabolism had already burned off all of the alcohol. The woman grabbed the man's forearm roughly as she laid a hand on the steering wheel, snapping her fingers. The car, along with its passengers, immediately disintegrated, turning into tiny micro-particles.

A harsh wind blew the particles three miles away from the bar, reforming on a hill, directly beside an abandoned gasoline company.

The barrels inside the building were still filled with the flammable liquid. The woman parked the car, engaging the side brake. The man in the passenger side blinked and looked around. "Dish i'nt ma hosh."

"I know." The woman smiled sweetly. With that, the woman's nails elongated. Slashing the man's arm, she gathered some of his blood into a large cup as the man screamed. Stepping out of the car, she rested her foot on the side brake. "Good night. Have a nice... death."

The woman deactivated the side brake and the car rolled down the hill towards the warehouse. The man started to shriek as the car crashed through the wall of the building, breaking open barrels of gasoline.

As the car caught fire, the woman dissipated and reformed next the broken wall of the warehouse. Laughing as her appearance changed into her normal self, she dipped one long finger into the cup of blood she'd been holding.

As her straight black hair began to turn blond and curly, her ice blue irises turned yellow, and her pupils became serpentine, the woman pulled her finger out of the cup of blood and started to write on the ground beside the flaming car. Finishing off her message, she drew a messy sketch of a pointe shoe beside it. She looked at the ground and grinned as the blood she used as ink glinted in the firelight. Satisfied with her work, the woman smirked and walked away, disintegrating as she went.

A/N #2: This chapter is just a taster. As I mentioned above, this is a prologue type chapter, so sorry for its shortness. This is my second time I'm uploading this chapter as I deleted the first document by mistake so this A/N is unusually short for me. I made a very detailed A/N last time but it takes too much time. Review, follow, and favorite! It will definitely motivate me to update sooner if I know that some people are excited to know more!

Prank on, fellow Soldiers.

IAILA


End file.
